catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Raincloud
Raincloud is a pale gray tabby she-cat with white tipped tail and blue eyes.Revealed on the NightClan page History :Rainpaw first appears as an apprentice of NightClan. Her mentor is Lunarshine. :She goes on a border patrol with Fogstorm, Stormthunder and Icestorm at the SunClan border. They discover that a rogue stole prey from SunClan then traveled into NightClan territory. When the patrol comes back the rogue was sitting in the camp, looking plump. The rogue is revealed to be names Marcio. When Ash comes Rainpaw is suspicious of the other rogue. She follows Ash away from the camp. :Rainpaw is later seen training with her sister, Silverpaw, and Icestorm. :Later, on a border patrol with Fogstorm and Stormthunder they encounter another rogue, but this time a kit. Her name is Minty and she tells them she was from Twolegplace. Fogstorm tells Rainpaw to take her back to camp. :Lunarshine later gives Rainpaw her assessment to become a warrior. She wonders if Silverpaw will get her assessment. :After her assessment she doesn't see Lunarshine anywhere. Stormthunder had been watching her also. He came out to greet her and they talked on the way back to camp. :She is in the battle with DustClan while on the hunting patrol with Whitefall, Fawnpaw and Stormthunder. Rainpaw is furious at the DustClan cats and leaps for Featherwing, who leaps away. She is angry still but when Featherwing says she is Rainpaw's mother she is confused and worried. Rainpaw questions Featherwing if it's true and she says it is and that her father is Birchheart. :After the battle she confronts Birchheart and asks him if it's true as well. He says yes and they both wish Featherwing was in NightClan. :Rainpaw is very depressed now, because of what she discovered. She laid outside of the apprentice' den, her head on her paws. Stormthunder and Lunarshine comforted her and she felt better afterward. She then leaves to sleep in the apprentices' den. :Stormthunder and Rainpaw later go out hunting together. After he catches a squirrel they hear a rustling in the bushes and a fox jumps out and attacks them. :She is later given the warrior name Raincloud along with her sister, Silverbrook. :After her silent vigil is over, Stormthunder asks her if she wants to go for a walk and she says yes. When they are out there she complains about being tired and she builds herself a nest. Stormthunder makes his own nest and then tells Raincloud that he has feelings for a she-cat who is his friend. She guesses some cats that it might be then realizes that it is her. Feeling strange, she rejects him awkwardly and then sleeps in her nest. :Raincloud later tells Lunarshine that she is worried Birchheart will forget about Featherwing and love Bluegaze instead. Bluegaze snarls at Raincloud, making her flinch. She also frets about Silverbrook, because she is angry at Birchheart for keeping secrets from them. :The next day she shares some prey with Stormthunder and sighs, causing Lunarshine to worry. Raincloud gets annoyed from her former mentor and storms off. :Later she apologizes to Stormthunder for being to mopey all the time and tells him she is just worried for her family. Raincloud also mentions that she has been thinking about him a lot. She is embarrassed and doesn't know what to say. Stormthunder asks if they want to be mates and she agrees, saying that Silverbrook will be jealous. :Raincloud and Stormthunder are seen hunting together often and sharing tongues. :When Raincloud sees Badgerkit padding out of the camp, she follows to keep an eye on him. Badgerkit begins calling for his father, Wildmask, and Raincloud tells him that Wildmask was exiled then takes Badgerkit back to the camp. Images Character Pixels Real Life Family Members Mate: :Stormthunder:Revealed on the IRC, June 1st, 2010 Living Mother: :Featherwing:Revealed on the IRC, May 22nd, 2010 Living Father: :Birchheart:Revealed on the IRC, May 22nd, 2010 Living Sister: :Silverbrook: Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Apprentice Category:NightClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters